


The Power of Choice

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sorry everyone, this is just to create the map of the choose your own adventure fic I'm writing.There is no story at this point in time, but I plan to "post" a blank chapter every now and then as I build everything. There's approximately thirty chapters in all, so it'll take at least a while until anyone can read it. Maybe longer, because it's not finished. It will not be marked complete until I actually post the story itself, fix the date, add the tags, and change this to the actual summary. Please feel free to ask questions.Thank you for your patience.
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

So I’m writing a choose your own adventure style story based on season 1 of teen wolf. It will be from Stiles’ perspective, written in 3rd person. I do plan to deviate a fair amount and include a few pieces of season 2. I’m not going for accuracy to canon events even if I’m using the same premise.

[go to ch2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739427/chapters/70536003#workskin)

go to ch23


	2. Chapter 2

[go to ch3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739427/chapters/70631361#workskin)

[go to ch13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739427/chapters/71214288)


	3. Chapter 3

[go to ch4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739427/chapters/70690764)

[go to ch7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739427/chapters/70823652)

[go to ch12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739427/chapters/71138232)


	4. Chapter 4

[go to ch5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739427/chapters/70747749)

[go to ch6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739427/chapters/70795383#workskin)


	5. Chapter 5

Game Over


	6. Chapter 6

Game Over


	7. Chapter 7

[go to ch8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739427/chapters/71003442)

[go to ch11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739427/chapters/71093238)


	8. Chapter 8

[go to ch9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739427/chapters/71003484#workskin)

[go to ch10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739427/chapters/71003517#workskin)


	9. Chapter 9

Game Over


	10. Chapter 10

Game Over


	11. Chapter 11

Game Over


	12. Chapter 12

Game Over


	13. Chapter 13

go to ch14

go to ch17

go to ch20


End file.
